Firearm safety has been an issue almost as long as firearms have existed. In the last several years there has been interest in developing systems that permit only authorized users to operate firearms. Designs for such systems have included (1) special rings that, when in close proximity to the firearm, permit operation of the firearm, and (2) systems that scan the fingerprint or other biomechanical marker and permit authorized users, whose physical characteristics have been pre-entered into the authorization system, to use the firearm. Examples of proposed designs having a ring or other transmitter in the vicinity of the firearm include U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,370 to Lemelson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,812 to Bennett, or published U.S. patent application No. 20030097776. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,232 to Eppler, which proposes a glove to be worn by the user. An example of a biometric type of system would be published U.S. Patent Application No. 20030098774. Each of these patents and patent applications are hereby incorporated by reference.
Similarly, a variety mechanisms, notably key and lock systems, are used to authorize operation of automobiles, airplanes, electrical generators, etc.
Although some of these prior mechanisms may have provided some measure of security or safety, they are inconvenient and suffer from serious drawbacks in their operation.